ultimatemarvelcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Help:Infoboxes/Tags
' ' include a wide variety of tags and options that you can use to make the infobox display how you want. Below we have listed all the standard tags, with sample and output , to help you identify what you need to use, and how to give it a makeover (see also ). Note that can also be used. All infobox fields should be declared using XML convention, with attributes used for field configuration.Wikibooks xml introduction The tag holds all others and delimits the scope of the infobox. Valid tags Attributes ; theme : The name of the theme to apply. Converted to the form .pi-theme-$1, with spaces transformed into hyphens (-). Does not overwrite theme-source. ; theme-source : The name of the parameter to use as a theme. Does not overwrite theme. ; layout : Possible values: default, stacked. ; accent-color-source : The name of the parameter to use as an accent color. ; accent-color-text-source : The name of the parameter to use as a text accent color. ; accent-color-default : The default accent color. Accepts a 3- or 6-digit hexadecimal color code, e.g. #f00 or #ff0000. ; accent-color-text-default : The default text accent color. Accepts a 3- or 6-digit hexadecimal color code, e.g. #f00 or #ff0000. HTML output The </nowiki> tag states infobox title. Images used in </nowiki> tags do not appear on mobile.Portability Hub Office Hours, 2015-11-26 Valid tags Attributes ; source : The name of the parameter to use. HTML output }} The tag is the standard key-value tag. Valid tags Attributes ; source : The name of the parameter to use. ; span : The number of columns to span. Only available in smart groups. ; layout : Possible values: default. Only available in smart groups. HTML output The tag can be used only inside other tags, check child tags column for more info. Accepts wikitext. Valid tags Attributes None. HTML output The tag text is used when "source" data is not specified, can be used only inside other tags, check child tags column for more info. Accepts wikitext. Valid tags Attributes None. HTML output The tag can be used only inside other tags, check child tags column for more info. Accepts wikitext. Valid tags Attributes None. HTML output } }} The tag is used to insert images or video inside an infobox. It can only be styled using the community's , and cannot be manually resized. Images are normalized, such that and Example.jpg do the same thing. Multiple images can be passed by using a tag. Here, the default tag is used to specify an image to be used when no image has been chosen on an article. For example, Example.jpg. Valid tags Attributes ; source : The name of the parameter to use. HTML output The tag can be used only inside tag. Valid tags Attributes ; source : The name of the parameter to use. HTML output The tag can be used only inside tag. Valid tags Attributes ; source : The name of the parameter to use. HTML output The tag is used for grouping fields, can provide header for each group. A group won't be rendered (including any headers) if all fields are empty. However, if the show attribute is set to incomplete, it will render all of the group's fields if at least one field is not empty. Valid tags Attributes ; layout : Possible values: default, horizontal. ; show : Possible values: default, incomplete. ; collapse : Possible values: open, closed. Only available if the group's first child is a tag. ; row-items : Turns the group into a smart group spanning n'' columns. Smart groups arrange their cells ( tags) horizontally, and automatically wrap to a new row once the current one exceeds that limit. Cells are stretched to take up as much space as possible on the last row. HTML output Default group Horizontal group Smart group The tag denotes the beginning of a section or group of tags. Valid tags Attributes None. HTML output The tag is used for providing any '''wikitext'. Valid tags Attributes None. HTML output References de:Hilfe:Infoboxen/Tags es:Ayuda:Infoboxes/Etiquetas fi:Ohje:Tietolaatikot/Tunnisteet fr:Aide:Infoboxes/wikitexte it:Aiuto:Infobox/Tag ja:ヘルプ:インフォボックス/タグ nl:Help:Infoboxen/elementen pl:Pomoc:Infoboksy/Tagi pt:Ajuda:Infoboxes/Tags ru:Справка:Инфобоксы/теги uk:Довідка:Інфобокси/теґи vi:Trợ giúp:Hộp thông tin/Các thẻ zh:Help:訊息框/標籤